


I See Better with You by My Side

by reasonablywittyatbest



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, Restraints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reasonablywittyatbest/pseuds/reasonablywittyatbest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Clint learns that Bruce can't be intimate, he is horrified.  So he decides to try a little experiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See Better with You by My Side

**Author's Note:**

  * For [msqjoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msqjoe/gifts).



The sounds in the warm dimly lit room were obscene. Breathy moans, gasps, soft curses, and the slap of skin on skin. Sweat dripped down his body, his muscles were tense and his arms strained against the restraints that kept his arms above his head and his legs spread across the bed. His mouth was open; he was breathing quickly, interrupted by moans and groans, trying in vain to get more oxygen to his muddled brain when all his blood was occupied elsewhere. His heart beat was elevated, but miraculously nowhere near the danger zone. With almost all his control taken away he was able focus completely on keeping it down, and of course the tight heat around his cock; something he hadn't ever thought he'd feel again.  


The light coming from the slightly open door was enough for him to watch his lover. Above him he could just make out the features of the man straddling his; impaled on his cock and moving almost torturously slowly up and down, shifting, and grinding against him, driving him slowly mad. At the same time Clint was cupping his own balls and teasing his nipples, doing what Bruce could not for safety's sake. Eyes shut tight and mouth agape he made a very pretty sight. Bruce had no idea how long they had been at it, but time had ceased to matter. All that mattered was the pleasure, and of course keeping himself under control.  


The effort of going slowly was taking a toll on both of them, Bruce's hips were strained with the effort of not bucking up, while Clint's thighs strained with the effort of moving so slowly. Bruce could tell he was getting closer, that going slowly was getting harder for Clint, from the way the noises he was making were getting louder and more frequent, the look on his face was almost pained.  


So concentrated on his effort of keeping control his orgasm almost came a s a surprise, the white hot heat spread through his body and he arched off the bed coming with a cry of pleasure and desperation. It had been so long since he had felt anything like it, even masturbation had been out of the question for so long, he felt he might just die with the intensity of it. When it had finally passed he lay completely limp in his restraints, panting, coherent thought impossible. Clint must have come shortly after Bruce, he could feel the hot liquid on his chest and Clint was slumped over him, supporting his weight on shaky arms. When he glanced up at Bruce he was smiling, eyes still glazed over.  


He scooted up Bruce's body till he was laying almost directly on top of him supporting his weight on his elbows."Told you it would work," he murmured into Bruce's ear.   


Bruce suddenly felt an overwhelming rush of gratitude as his brain started to clear. There was no way Clint could ever really understand how monumental a thing he had just done for Bruce, what he had just given to him. Or more accurately: given back to him. As the full realization hit him, he felt tears pricking the corner's of his eyes. He had no idea how to express his gratitude but he opened his mouth to try anyways. it didn't matter, Clint leaned in and captured his mouth in a kiss. It was a lazy post coital kiss, hot, wet, all clumsy lips and tongue, and over far too quickly for Bruce's liking.  


**Author's Note:**

> I love Bruce, and when I read that he couldn't have sex I was very sad. So I decided to play with the idea. It is just a little piece, but was fun to write, and a good warm up for uhm... future ventures, since I haven't written any porn in... years.


End file.
